1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheathing system for building structures, and is particularly concerned with a system suitable for use in food processing plants where the ceiling, or ceiling and walls, should be durable and easy to clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a food processing plant it is important that the ceiling be kept clean and free of peeling paint or foreign matter. In some situations, heat, steam or other conditions within a room may cause the condition of the ceiling to deteriorate seriously. The structure of the ceiling may become uneven and foreign matter may become lodged in it, and it may become necessary to shut down the plant to clean and repair the ceiling. The condition of the walls in such a plant may also give rise to problems of cleanliness.
The problem of unsightly wall and ceiling structures arises in other situations, where it would be desirable to be able to conceal such structures with a system having components that can if desired be precut and easily installed despite irregularities of the structure to be covered.